


The Fall

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, not really korvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending where Korra and Kuvira did not survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

 

Things were quickly falling apart and there was a good opening on both sides where either one of them could come out as a victor. Just as both women were about to strike, the Colossus shook violently and a loud explosion can be heard from the heart of the machinery.

Kuvira shot her head up, look wide-eyed at Korra with a flicker of fear in her gaze. “What did you do? What did you do?!” She yelled.

The air was very still and Korra could smell something burning in the air, feeling the hair on her body standing. She immediately knew this isn’t a good sign and she has a good hunch Kuvira realizes that as well. Her eyes widened when the Colossus gave out one last groan before it exploded and they were suddenly plunging downward.

Korra clung onto something immediately, feeling as if time started to slow down and could see Kuvira holding onto the railing tightly. It felt like they have been falling for hours nonstop. The last thing she heard before her body made impact onto the ground was resounding crack.

She groaned softly. Everything hurts, it hurts so damn much, it was the worst pain she ever felt; she could barely move her own body without the pain. She slowly lifted her head up from the ground before a loud gasp left her lips when she noticed a metal rod was pierced into her stomach. She looked around when the dust started to clear and a gasp left her lips when she found Kuvira laying next to her—unmoving, her gaze lifeless; she died upon impact and there was a trail of blood dripping down from her nose.

Korra started to cough violently, pulling her hand away to see blood covering the palm of her hand. She started to feel very numb. She stares up at the sky for a moment, contemplating to herself and the situation that lead up to this moment. Slowly and carefully, she turned her head back to Kuvira, feeling no resentment but pity to the woman.

“Such a shame we couldn’t finish our fight,” she said, hearing no reply from the woman and grimaced at her own words. “Terrible. I know, sorry.” She said, talking as if Kuvira could still hear her.

“I stopped you…I stopped you before your empire could’ve grown, but I admire you despite some of our differences…” she murmured. “You did something I was unable to do, and for that, I thank you for putting the Earth Kingdom back into order.” She said, letting out a weaker cough and felt blood trailing down from her lips.

“I don’t know your life…I don’t know what drove you to this path…” she said, “but Su told me she took you in when you were eight-years old…something tells me that you never had it easy.” She could feel her head pounding now from blood loss, her body felt colder, and her vision started to blur.

She felt tears streaming down her face, knowing that she doesn’t have much time left. Using the last bits of her strength, she shakily lifted her hand up to Kuvira’s face and closed her eyes; she looked like she was sleeping, looking vulnerable without the frown on her face. “If we knew each other back then…do you think…we could have been friends?” She said, her tone getting softer and then took in her last breath, feeling her heart beating for the last time.

The Avatar is dead.

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, in a small village and ignorant of the events that has happened. A mother and a father both laughed and cried when the doctors presented them their newborn babies.

“Twins! We have twin daughters!”

**Author's Note:**

> I put this oneshot up first on Tumblr. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this and the ending to this story surprised you (just as much as the people did from Tumblr). If you still haven't figured it our, or aren't too sure, yes both Korra and Kuvira have been reincarnated as those twins. I might end up a sequel to this story if any of you want more.


End file.
